Aniversario en el Paraiso
by BlackRose9213
Summary: Cinco años de relación, Karai y Abril van a Hawái en un viaje de aniversario, donde disfrutaran al cien por ciento su tiempo como pareja. Yuri. Lemon


Disclaimers: Las Tortugas Ninja no me pertenecen, solo utilizo los personajes para este fic, hecho por pedido y sin esperar una paga.

Aniversario en el Paraiso

Abril O'Neil y Hamato Miwa, Karai para fines más prácticos y por motivos de costumbre, de veinte años las dos, llegaban a Hawái, donde pasarían sus vacaciones. Karai era una chica de piel clara, alta y delgada, de pelo castaño oscuro y un poco teñido de rubio en la parte posterior, labios pintados de rojo y los ojos miel pintados de negro con unas marcas rojas por encima de sus cejas, y Abril por su parte era de piel clara, delgada, unos centímetros más baja que su pareja, piel ojos azules y pelo pelirrojo.

Las chicas llevaban cinco años como pareja, casi poco antes de derrotar definitivamente a Destructor, el desalmado "padre adoptivo" de Karai, y quien había asesinado tanto al maestro Splinter, sensei de Abril y padre biológico de Karai, como a Tang Shen, madre de la chica japonesa. Cabía agregar que Shinigami, Miguel Angel y Rafael fueron los primeros en mostrar alegría por ellas, Leonardo, quien mucho tiempo se mostró interesado en Karai, aunque fue un golpe duro al final aceptó su relación, y Donatello y Casey… pues… habría de decir que luego de lo que descubrieron después fue una noche de borrachera y despertar los dos juntos precariamente vestidos en la misma cama lo habían superado un poco. Abril estaba segura de que en el caso de Casey era porque él llegó a estar con ellas en la cama un par de veces. Lo que no terminaba de explicar era como la situación se repitió en varias ocasiones siguientes.

Bueno dejando de lado la aparente forma en que Donatello y Casey parecían lidiar con el hecho de que ella ya tenía pareja, el plan con Karai era pasar una semana completa en el paraíso hawaiano, un regalo de los chicos para mostrarles a ella y a la mutante viperina cuán felices les hacía que cumplieran un año más como pareja. Aunque la verdad Abril quería evitar pensar en detalles como por ejemplo el cómo las Tortugas pudieron aportar dinero para los boletos; quería pensar que su parte la consiguieron vendiendo inventos de Donnie e historietas de Mikey; a Abril aún le daba risa imaginar cómo Rafael habría tenido que sujetar a la Tortuga Cómica para que no intentara detener la venta de sus amadas historietas.

─¿Qué te causa tanta risa, princesa?─ preguntó la mutante serpiente divertida al oír como su novia reía por lo bajo.

─Nada, sólo imaginaba el cómo los chicos habrán juntado el dinero para pagarnos el viaje a Hawái─ explicó la pelirroja a su pareja.

─¿También imaginas que Casey habrá conseguido su parte yendo a fiestas de ancianitas a bailarles en tanga?─ preguntó Karai divertida, causando a la pelirroja destornillarse de la risa.

─Dios mío, me acabas de hacer imaginarlo─ declaró la chica, tapándose la cara para intentar callar un poco sus carcajadas. El pelinegro amante del Hockey era de buen ver, eso no lo negaba, incluso hubo una vez que él y Karai lo compartieron en plan sexual durante su adolescencia, pero tampoco para que Abril quisiera imaginárselo bailándole en tanga a un montón de señoras que seguro tendrían edad para ser su madre o incluso su abuela; era demasiado perturbador─ Lo decía porque seguro a Mikey lo obligaron a vender algunas de sus historietas─ agregó, sacándole una sonrisa a su novia.

─Sí, conociendo a Miguel Angel creo que eso es todavía peor, al menos con Casey sabemos que tiene el suficiente amor propio para no aceptar hacer _eso_ con mujeres ancianas─ declaró la japonesa divertida, haciendo a la pelirroja carcajearse también.

Ni bien terminaron de salir del túnel de abordaje, un par de chicas vestidas con un estilo hawaiano tradicional se les acercaron a ellas y al resto de los turistas que bajaban del avión, poniéndoles en el cuello conforme pasaban los tradicionales_ lei _de flores y les daban un beso en cada mejilla. Lo primero que hizo Abril en el momento de salir de la fila de pasajeros fue sacar su celular y sacarse una selfie con su novia, las dos presumiendo sus _lei_.

─Para mostrarles a los chicos que ni bien llegamos ya lo adoramos─ declaró Abril, mientras que, justo como le decía a Karai, enviaba la fotografía a Donnie a su T-Phone.

─_Y si Casey y Donatello acaban reuniéndose de nuevo para "desahogarse" luego de verla será pura coincidencia_─ pensó divertida Karai, aunque eso no lo dijo en voz alta. Incluso ella tenía dudas que la aparente _cercanía_ que esos dos habían desarrollado poco después de que ella y Abril se hicieran pareja fuera sólo para llevar el "despecho" de que su enamorada saliera con alguien más.

Tras recoger el equipaje, las chicas se dirigieron hacia el hotel en el que habían hecho reservación, mientras Abril seguía tomándose selfies con Karai en el transcurso, enviándole las fotos a Donnie para que se las mostrara al resto (_"Y para dejarle en claro a Donnie que ya tienes pareja"_ pensó Karai ligeramente divertida, imaginándose a la Tortuga Inventora llorando a mares ante las pruebas de afecto que se tenían… a Donnie y a Casey). Finalmente arribaron al hotel y el encargado les dio su llave son una gran amabilidad; de hecho Abril comentó en el ascensor que el tipo le había caído bastante bien.

Si el hotel por si sólo les había encantado, la habitación había cerrado el trato. Si no fuera porque sabían que los chicos con todo y su esfuerzo, además de la ayuda de los Poderosos Mutanimales y el señor Kurtzman, no habían podido ahorrar tanto, Karai y Abril se hubieran visto tentadas a pensar que los chicos les habían reservado la Suite Nupcial del hotel: una habitación de paredes blancas, amueblado de palo de rosa, espejos, una pequeña cocina, comedor, sala, y una puerta que a las chicas no les costó averiguar era la habitación, con muebles también en palo de rosa, destacando la cama con sabanas color perla y cortinas a juego.

─Karai, tienes que ver ésta vista─ le dijo Abril a su novia, quien al unírsele en la ventana vio a qué se refería: desde la ventana, dado que se hallaban en uno de los pisos más altos, se veía un hermoso paisaje de la isla y su playa; sin duda una imagen que enamoraba.

─Recuérdame agradecerles a los chicos por su gesto cuando volvamos a Nueva York─ declaró la mutante viperina, mientras abrazaba amorosamente a la menor.

─Bueno, creo que sería mejor que nos arreglemos─ declaró Abril mientras se liberaba de los brazos de su novia.

─¿Arreglarnos?─ preguntó Karai interesada.

─Claro, estamos en Hawái, no me dirás que no se te antoja disfrutar sus playas, ¿o sí?─ preguntó con una sonrisa de medio lado. Karai realmente no tuvo argumento contra esa lógica.

Un rato después, ambas chicas se encontraban en una de las playas aledañas al hotel, Abril usando un short bikini amarillo, con el top cubriéndole hasta el obligo, y Karai utilizando un monokini color negro azabache, nada escandaloso pero si revelador, ambos trajes de baño lo bastante atractivos para hacerlas llamar la atención de varios de los hombres en la playa, desde chicos con aspecto de recién empezar a descubrir a las mujeres, pasando por aquellos a los por su aspecto se notaba que cientos de chicas les concedían sus gracias por pasión, hasta hombres que las chicas, gracias y por compasión, les cedían el asiento.

Karai comprobó para su desagrado que tanto ella como su novia habían llamado la atención de varios hombres, pero hubo uno en particular cuya atención no le agradó atraer: un rubio oxigenado que bien podría ser de su edad, tal vez mayor que ellas, de piel artificialmente bronceada y ojos que obviamente eran azules por lentillas; el tipo miraba a Abril como si fuera un trozo de carne, y al pasar cerca de él le tocó tener que aguantar cómo le presumía a sus amigos como podría "llevarse a la pelirroja y a la chinita a la cama en cuestión de minutos". Y la sensación de desagrado aumentó cuando vio al payaso caminar hacia ellas.

─Hola, preciosas─ declaró el tipo con una sonrisa que al parecer intentaba ser galante.

─¿Podemos ayudarte en algo?─ preguntó Karai con bastante acidez mal disimulada.

─Claro, mami, me llamo Jimmy B, ¿son americanas también? Qué coincidencia, yo soy de Jersey, ¿Y ustedes?─ preguntó el tipo con una galanura bastante vulgar.

─Somos Ya y Aleja, de Tepayaso─ declaró la pelinegra fastidiado.

─ Ya y Aleja de...─ empezó a repetir el tipo antes de carcajearse sonoramente─ ah, ya, muy chistosa, nena, me atrapaste─ declaró entre sus escandalosas risas, que además de llamar la atención de las personas aledañas ya empezaba a fastidiar a las chicas.

─Lo que no es broma es lo que te trató de decir, queremos que des media vuelta y nos dejes en paz─ señaló la pelirroja, igual de fastidiada que su pareja de la presencia del tipo. No era de caer en estereotipos, pero ese sujeto sin duda caía en el estereotipo negativo de la gente de Jersey, en especial en lo de irritantemente fastidioso.

─Vamos, chicas, sólo vengo aquí en plan de charlar, de conocer gente, para eso vinimos todos a Hawái, ¿no?─ preguntó el muchacho con una sonrisa que intentaba en vano ser galante.

─No, nosotras venimos a divertirnos y a relajarnos, no a aguantar payasos que creen que no escuchamos que apostaron "poder llevarse a la pelirroja y a la chinita a la cama en cuestión de minutos"─ declaró la japonesa con desprecio. El rubio artificial volvió a reírse, como si no supiera nada mejor que hacer, y ya empezaba a fastidiar tanto a Abril como a Karai.

─Vamos, chicas, ambas saben que no les haría daño un poco de diversión, y nadie mejor que Jimmy B para que pasen un buen rato─ declaró el falso rubio bronceado, con una sonrisa que evidentemente intentaba ser galante, pero la verdad enfermaba a las dos.

─A ver, amigo, ¿Qué puta parte de que a ninguna de nosotras nos interesa irse contigo no terminas de entender?─ declaró la japonesa ya bastante fastidiada.

─La parte en que ninguna quiere disfrutar de éste semental─ declaró el tipo mientras hacía unas exageradas poses de fisicoculturista, que sólo lograban hacer más evidente de que su musculatura seguramente venia de jeringas.

Lo que pasó a continuación ni el tipo de Jersey ni sus amigos, que era obvio que estaban viendo el intento de conquista de su amigo, se lo esperaban, aunque la verdad Abril ya pensaba que su novia se estaba tardando: haciendo un movimiento rápido, Karai agarró al tipo de la muñeca y lo rodeó, torciendo su brazo al punto de que parecía intentar rompérselo, haciéndolo soltar un quejido de dolor.

─Escucha, creo que mi compañera y yo ya hemos sido lo bastante tolerantes contigo y tus amigos con cabeza de pene, así que te lo diré una última vez, y más te vale entender ahora: no nos interesa nada contigo, no queremos acompañarte a nada, no queremos que nos invites nada, queremos que te largues antes de que yo de verdad pierda la paciencia─ declaró la japonesa con veneno, estando segura que a medida que hablaba sus ojos se habían vuelto viperinos, acto seguido soltó al tipo artificial, quien salió corriendo aterrorizado, siendo imitado rápidamente por sus amigos, mientras muchas chicas del área no pudieron evitar aplaudir a Karai por la hazaña de echar al desagradable tipo; era obvio que ya tenía hartas a todas las presentes.

Ya con el tipo de Jersey habiéndose ido de la piscina, seguramente estando éste llorando como magdalena por haber sido humillado por una chica más pequeña y menuda que él, las chicas decidieron disfrutar el área recreativa. Nadaron en la piscina, se animaron a jugar un amistoso juego de voleibol con algunas de las chicas que habían aplaudido a Karai por poner en su lugar al casanova de cuarta, tomaron tragos bastante deliciosos del bar de la piscina, y más importante se broncearon bajo el sol; esas si eran vacaciones, y no tener que soportar a un tipo que se creía regalo de Dios para las mujeres. Fue cuando Karai decidió que ahora quería hacer con Abril algo… travieso.

La mutante serpiente tomó a Abril de la mano y la llevó a la playa, más precisamente la llevó hacia unas rocas, donde estaba segura que tendrían algo de privacidad pues se encontraba en una parte apartada de la playa, y estando segura de que estaban solas sonrió con malicia antes de lanzarse a besar apasionadamente a la pelirroja, siendo correspondida en cuestión de segundos. Con manos expertas, la mutante viperina desabrochó el bikini de la pelirroja, dejándola desnuda de cintura para abajo, y con dedos expertos empezó a estimular la vagina de su novia, haciéndola gemir gustosa. Algo que le encantaba a Abril era la habilidad manual de Karai.

Sin que Abril se diera cuenta, Karai miró hacia un lado, intentando vigilar que nadie se acercara y vio algo que le tomó por sorpresa: intentando esconderse entre las rocas, había un chico moreno, con aspecto de que obviamente era un nativo de la isla, y de que estaba en edad en que aprendía para qué servía realmente su polla, mirando con ojos como platos como las chicas tenían intimidad. La mutante serpiente no pudo evitar sonreír por la expresión de impacto del chico, y al notar el bulto en su trusa era evidente que disfrutaba bastante del espectáculo improvisado.

Procurando que la pelirroja no se diera cuenta del joven espectador que las observaba, Karai la guió poco a poco abajo por su cuerpo, siendo recompensada al sentir los suaves besos de Abril por su cuello, pecho, estómago y finalmente la guió hacia su vulva. Usualmente ya disfrutaba de sobremanera cuando su novia le practicaba sexo oral, pero hubo algo en el morbo de saberse vigilada por ese muchachito que hacía más excitante el cómo la pelirroja devoraba su intimidad, al tiempo que ella dedeaba habilidosamente a la pelirroja; normalmente Karai prefería ser quien le practicara sexo oral a Abril, más que nada porque luego la dejaba viendo estrellas al usar su lengua viperina, pero pensaba que en esa ocasión valía la pena dejarle todo el trabajo a su novia, en particular para asegurarse de que la pelirroja notara que tenían público.

La verdad disfrutaba la lengua habilidosa de su avecilla roja, pues demostraba que no sólo era buena para agredir psicológicamente a su oponente, lo que para Abril llegaba a ser muy útil cuando la situación lo ameritaba. Lo que la hacía ver estrellas era cuando la chica neoyorquina lamía y mordisqueaba su clítoris. Y entre el placer que recibía de la boca de su novia y el morbo que le provocaba el saber que eran espiadas por ese muchachito, Karai estaba segura de que no dudaría mucho antes de llegar al clímax. Finalmente, con una última chupada a su clítoris, Abril la hizo culminar, cosa que la hizo disfrutar todavía más cuando sintió como la pelirroja movía sus labios intentando limpiar los restos de su culminación, y mientras la mutante no pudo evitar ver divertida cuando vio que su joven espectador volvía a guardar a toda prisa su miembro antes de salir corriendo, obviamente intentando no ser visto por la perlirroja; Karai se tuvo que aguantar para no reírse pues sabía que eso llamaría la atención de Abril, pues ni ella misma no se había dado cuenta cuando el muchachito se había sacado el miembro para masturbarse viéndolas.

Con amor ayudó a Abril a ponerse de pie, y la tomó de la mano con dirección al océano, con intención tanto de calmarse de los ligeros calambres que le había ocasionado el orgasmo que la neoyorquina le había provocado como para limpiarse de los restos de arena. Nadando a gusto, las chicas se abrazaron y se besaron apasionadamente mientras flotaban, aprovechando que tenían ese pequeño pedazo de paraíso para ellas mismas.

─Me empieza a gustar estar aquí─ declaró Karai mientras juntaba su frente con la de Abril.

─¿Lo dices porque estamos en el Paraíso, o por lo que hicimos allá por las rocas?─ preguntó la pelirroja divertida.

─Creo que por las dos cosas─ declaró la pelinegra divertida; no estaba segura si confesarle a su novia el pequeño detalle del muchacho vouyerista─ Sería lindo venir más a menudo─ declaró la mutante serpiente de pronto.

─No lo digas demasiado alto, no vaya a ser que Mikey de algún modo te oiga e intente esconder sus historietas restantes para evitar venderlas─ declaró la pelirroja riendo por lo bajo, contagiando sus risas a su novia.

Después de un rato nadando, retándose a carreras en el agua hasta la orilla y hasta el punto donde se entraba a agua profunda, y mimarse al tiempo que se besaban, decidieron volver al hotel, más que nada porque empezaba a atardecer, y según Karai sería peligroso estar en el agua cuando cayera la noche y la marea empezara a subir, y Abril tuvo que darle la razón, pues sabía que si estaban en el agua cuando empezara a subir la marea sería muy difícil volver a la orilla.

Tras un viaje relativamente rápido a la habitación, donde se bañaron y vistieron Abril con un sencillo vestido de cóctel amarillo y Karai con un elegante vestido strapless negro, cenaron en el restaurante del hotel, en una mesa privada en la terraza, maravillándose con los manjares disponibles en la carta, y tomaron uno de los mejores vinos disponibles. Karai casi sentía lástima por las Tortugas, Casey, Shinigami y los Poderosos Mutanimales porque no le costaba imaginar que asegurarse de que toda su estadía fuera gastos pagados había costado un ojo de la cara a cada uno… en el caso de Mikey, Casey los dos ojos, y en el de Mondo seguro acabó debiendo hasta la risa que provocaba; aunque claro no la suficiente para arrepentirse de haber elegido ese destino para estar con su roja.

Lo que Abril no se esperó fue lo que llegó cuando les sirvieron el postre, uno que Karai había pedido justo cuando empezaban a ordenar la cena: cuando les llevaron sus porciones de pastel de piña invertido, el de Abril iba decorado con un hermoso anillo de compromiso, y al ver a la mayor a la cara pudo corroborar por su sonrisa lo que ella ya empezaba a esperar oír de ella.

─Abril, puede que nuestra relación no empezara con el pie derecho, vaya el mal chiste dado que en ese entonces pertenecía la Clan del Pie de Destructor, pasó mucho tiempo antes de que nos volviéramos amigas y luego pareja, y ahora sé que quiero empezar un nuevo Clan contigo, uno distinto al Clan del Pie o el Clan Hamato, nuestro Clan de la Serpiente Dragón─ empezó a decir la mutante viperina, al tiempo que se ponía de pie y se arrodillaba delante de la pelirroja─ lo que intento decir es: Abril O'Neil, ¿me harías el honor de casarte conmigo?─ preguntó, ofreciéndole el anillo a la pelirroja, quien estaba impactada y con ojos brillantes por la emoción contenida.

─Sí, sí y mil veces sí─ declaró la neoyorquina emocionada al tiempo que se lanzaba para abrazar y besar emocionada a su pareja, siendo rápidamente correspondida. Una vez que rompieron el beso Karai no dudó en ponerle el anillo en el dedo anular.

Una vez terminada la cena, las dos chicas volvieron a su habitación, y ya ahí Karai quiso desatar la pasión del momento. Rápidamente se lanzó a besar a Abril, siendo correspondida con rapidez, al tiempo que le bajaba hábilmente el cierre posterior del vestido amarillo de la pelirroja. Y le siguió el sostén. E hizo lo mismo con el suyo propio. Para cuando llegaron a la cama tanto ella como Abril sólo tenían puestos la pelirroja un par de bragas blancas de encaje y Karai una tanga negra.

Con delicadeza y cariño, Karai fue bajando por la mandíbula, cuello y pecho, repartiendo besos conforme iba bajando, deteniéndose en los pechos de la pelirroja para repartir besos, lamidas y mordiscos por los senos de la neoyorquina, sacándole gemidos de gusto a la menor, gemidos que aguantaron cuando sin dejar de chupar los pechos de la pelirroja dirigió sus dedos hacia su sexo y empezó a estimularla con habilidad; Y si la hacía gemir con su lengua humana la hacía delirar, cuando sintió una lengua más larga, una que hasta sentía cómo llegaba hasta la entrada de su útero, sencillamente acabó viendo estrellas, y tuvo un orgasmo masivo. Karai se levantó, con la boca y el mentón cubiertas de liquido vaginal sonriendo con malicia y arrogancia.

─Enserio te pasas─ declaró Abril, intentando recuperarse del intenso orgasmo. La mutante rió por lo bajo.

─No vi que te quejaras hace un momento─ contraatacó la japonesa.

─Para cuando iba a decirte algo ya me habías dejado sin aliento─ se defendió la pelirroja desviando la mirada avergonzada, haciendo reír a la mayor.

─Entonces, ¿te dejo sin aliento?─ preguntó Karai divertida, mientras se acomodaba junto a su novia y volvía a estimular su clítoris, sacándole gemidos que para ella era música.

Durante los siguientes minutos, sus papeles se invirtieron, Karai invitó a la pelirroja que le comiera el coño, y la chica neoyorquina le comió el coño chorreante sabiendo muy bien como hacerlo con su ya bastante experta lengua viciosa. Tras una habilidosa atención el coño de la chica japonesa estalló como un petardo y su orgasmo irradió placer desde su coño a todo su cuerpo, provocando que se quedara totalmente agotada. Agotada, pero como cuando se trataba de Abril jamás sin ganas, y por cómo empezó a besar a su novia en el cuello era obvio que ya estaba lista para el siguiente round.

─Karai, espera, apenas me estoy recuperando del orgasmo anterior─ pidió Abril sin poner mucha resistencia.

─Tranquila, hermosa, te acabará gustando─ declaró la mutante dándole un beso apasionado, empezando a acariciar sus pechos y su todavía sensible vagina, sacándole gemidos a la pelirroja dentro del beso.

Sin apenas darle tiempo a recuperarse, la pelinegra agarró de la cintura a la psíquica pelirroja, haciéndola levantarse de la cama, estabilizándola y ayudándola a mantener el equilibrio. Ya de pie, la pelinegra empujó su coño desnudo directamente en el de Abril, y las dos jóvenes unieron sus vaginas hasta que sus clítoris hicieron contacto directo el uno con el otro, lo que mandó corrientes eléctricas bastantes agradables.

Besándose de nuevo, las dos muchachas, lentamente, trabajaron juntas sus coños pegados, tratando desesperadamente de mantener sus clítoris frotándose, mientras sus lenguas se entrelazaban, en busca de un clímax mutuo. No era la primera vez que tenían sexo entre ellas, pero eso sólo hacía que su habilidad ya podría ser envidiada por actrices de cine para adultos.

Gimiendo una en la boca de la otra, las dos chicas continuaron aferraban, la una a la otra, con sus clítoris en contacto intimo para lograr tener el nuevo orgasmo, que alcanzaron en poco tiempo, quedando ambas, de nuevo, muy agotadas, yendo muy lento, a paso lento pero seguro, hasta la cama. Ya en el mullido colchón, las chicas no pudieron evitar sonreírse con amor y darse un beso antes de caer dormidas; o al menos en el caso de Abril pues Karai primero alcanzó el celular de su novia y sacó una selfie antes de acomodarse a su lado y dormirse.

─¡Ay, pero que buenas tijeras!─ declaro Miguel Angel de pronto, llamando la atención de sus hermanos.

─¿De qué diablos hablas, Mikey?─ preguntó Leo confundido.

─Hago una tarjeta para regalársela a Abril y Karai cuando vuelvan de Hawái─ explicó la Tortuga Divertida, enseñándole a sus hermanos la linda y modesta tarjeta que preparaba para sus amigas. En eso el T-Phone de Donnie sonó con la misma música que tenía programada para las llamadas de Abril.

─Mensaje de Abril, qué raro, allá deben ser como las dos de la madrugada, ella y Karai seguro tendrán un rato de haberse ido a dormir─ declaró el Inventor, mientras abría el mensaje en su teléfono─ ¡NO!─ gritó con tono lastimero, asustando a sus tres hermanos.

─¿Qué te pasa, Doney?─ preguntó Rafa, sorprendido de oír cómo su hermano inteligente lloriqueaba.

─Nada, voy a salir, no me esperen en un rato─ declaró con tono derrotado, mientras se dirigía a la salida de la alcantarilla donde los hermanos tenían su hogar.

─Irá con Casey─ dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo, Leo con tono aburrido, Rafa con tono fastidiado y Mikey con tono divertido; los tres a veces pensaban que ya sería tiempo de encarar a su hermano si su cercanía con Casey se debía a algo más que para "llorar juntos" que Abril ya tenía pareja.

Y aunque ellos mismos sabían que sin importar qué, como equipo y como familia se apoyarían mutuamente sin importar qué se diera o que amenazara con cambiar, de haber sabido la noticia que sus dos amigas y hermanas en la batalla les darían cuando volvieran de su viaje de aniversario se hubieran anticipado en pedirles a los Mutánimales alojamiento un par de días para no lidiar con la telenovela que armarían Doney y Casey cuando oyeran la noticia.

Fin

Y con esto termino otro fic para mi amigo Bat Dragón. La verdad me hubiera gustado haberlo hecho un poco más largo pero fue lo mejor que pude sacar ya que no estoy acostumbrado a escribir de ésta tipo de fanfics, fanfics yuri debo aclarar, debo decir que es mi segundo fic con este tipo de parejas yuri, y es casi poético el hecho de que sea continuación del primero que hice, ojala les guste.


End file.
